The Protecter
by Takato100
Summary: A new soul joins RWBY, that will do just about anything for his friends. Where does this new boy come from and what will be his impact on the story. Read to find out. OC.


**Welcome to my new story for this fandom which will hopefully grow as more people find out about the awesomeness that is RWBY! Also I have somewhat of an excuse of why I haven't posted a new chapter for my other stories. First off my computer broke down so that took awhile to fix, and with all that time idling I kinda lost my momentum and got a bit of writers block. So while I'm waiting for that to clear up I'm working on this. So without further ado.**

* * *

"Mr. Callahan!" "Huh." I said as I snapped out of my daydream. "Glad that you could join us Mr. Callahan. Did you enjoy your trip to dreamland?" My professor asked with a frown.

I mumbled a quick apology of "Sorry." He continued on. He was talking about the history of Dust and how humanity used it to win the war. Something I learned a while back. My teacher was a strange man in fashion sense. He had long dirty blond hair which was in an old style. I believe it was called a mullet. At the moment he was wearing a somewhat traditional style for a professor. Typical button up shirt and beige slacks. After a while I drifted off again and I started drawing specs for my weapon I was going to make. I had few ideas rattling around my brain but nothing definite yet.

As the final bell rang I grabbed my brown messenger bag and headed out of the classroom. Almost as soon as my feet touched the lawn outside of Signal I felt a large amount of weight increase on my back.

"Rawr!"

"Woah!" I yelled as I tried to keep my balance. I regained balance enough to look at my back. I saw my best friend Ruby Rose had almost tackled me. Smiling I fully regained my balance and started to run around yelling. "Help! A beowolf's got me!" After running around for a while I finally put Ruby down and I was immediately hugged tightly around my stomach. I hugged her back. "How you doing Little Red?" I asked, using my nickname name for her. "Pretty good." She replied, pulling away from the hug. "How about you Ivan? Got your weapon specs ready for Friday?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, my hand brushing through my messy, dark brown hair. "Not quite yet." I replied. "How about you?" I asked as I shoved my hands into the soft fabric of my ivory colored slacks. She nodded and replied. "I'm almost there, just need to iron out a few bugs." "Mind if I see the design?" In response she reached into her bag and pulled out a few sheets of crumpled and wrinkled paper and shoved them into my tan hands. I briefly shuffled through the papers, and the choices she made for a weapon type surprised me.

"A scythe?" I asked incredulously. "Well, yeah, I just figured uncle Qrow's looked so cool. So I figured, why not?" She explained. "Why?" "You do know it's one of the hardest weapons to master, right?" I explained. "Do you think I should to change it?" She asked, looking more than a little nervous. I shrugged in response. "I'm not telling you to change it, only you can decide that. I just want to let you know what you're getting into."

She nodded, looking more reassured. "I can handle it." She said with a smirk. I tilted my head and cocked a thin eyebrow as I smirked back. "Can you?" She frowned and glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled at me. My smirk grew larger as I laughed and replied. "Nothing at all Red." "Hmph." She pouted and crossed her arms as she turned on her heel away from me. "Why do always have to be such a jerk, Ivan?" I mussed her hair as I laughed. "Calm down Ruby I was just joking." She grumbled as she fixed her red-streaked black hair.

Finally she got over her anger and her silver eyes turned back to me. "What about you? What weapon are you planning on do?" My eyelids slid over my chestnut colored eyes as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "That, right now is the problem." I replied as I opened my eyes. "What do you think I should do?" She smirked with a devious glint in her eye. "Only you can decide that." She said, throwing my words back at me. "Oh ha ha very funny Red." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "OK seriously though. Weapons are extensions of yourself so figure out which weapon best represents you."

I sighed. "Does that mean I have to do some of that self-reflection crap?" Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly. "Yes you'll have to do some self-reflection crap." I threw my head back and groaned. "Why did I have to ask you?" "Because you have no one else to turn to?" It was more of a statement than a question. "True." I replied. "I need some more friends." "Like you could find anyone who would take you." She replied. "Sorry to say but it looks like you're stuck with me forever." I hung my head in mock sadness. "Darn it." We both laughed at this. "Come on we should get home." "Kay." She quickly pulled out a pair of red headphones that had a rose imprinted on one ear. She instantly put them on and started blaring one of her favorite songs. "This will be the day", I think it's called.

We got to her house rather quickly as it was only a only a short distance from Signal. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Yang I said 'hi'." Ruby nodded and said with a smirk. "Don't forget about those weapon specs." I chuckled and nodded. "Alright see ya Red." After that I started walking to my house. It took about 10 minutes to get there from Ruby's house. I unlocked the several locks that protected the house from invaders. I walked in and reset the locks after removing my white tennis shoes.

I hung my white overcoat in the closet to my right. I quickly headed into my room and changed into a pair of gray sweatpants that had the word Signal emblazoned on the left pant leg, and a black shirt with a picture of a bear that said 'bearly tame' on it. I walked into my shabby kitchen and opened the fridge. It mostly contained old Chinese takeout bins and a box of pizza. After smelling the Chinese food I opted for the pizza. I took a slice from the box and jumped onto the couch.

I thought about what Ruby told me. 'Weapons are extensions of yourself so figure out which weapon best represents you.' "Best represents me, huh?" I said to no one in particular. 'Alright think.' I thought. 'What qualities do I have? Bravery, intelligence, kindness, helpfulness.' At this point I was kind of going back and forth in my head, like a psychologist talking to his patient. 'Is that why you fight.' 'I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves.' 'So no one will have to go through what you did?' That made me stop. It had been a while since I had thought about that. I didn't know my parents.

The way I saw it, they were either dead or – the option I hated most – they had abandoned me. I choose to believe the former, not wanting to even think about the latter. 'Yeah… I fight… to protect everyone who can't protect themselves.' At that thought an idea hit me like lightning. I quickly grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and started drawing.

1 Year and 2 months later

"Just close your eyes Red!" I yelled at Ruby.

"Ivan you know I hate surprises!" She whined.

"Well trust me you're going to love this one. So just close your eyes!" I told her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Good now hold out your arms." She opened one eye at this.

"Why?" She asked, as she opened one of her eyes. "You're not doing something mean, are you?" I sighed in frustration. "No." I replied aggravated. "Now close your eyes or you won't get your present." She quickly shut her eye and thrust her arms out. I quickly pulled out a square of folded red fabric. I quickly placed it in her arms.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She questioned. "Yes." I replied. She opened her eyes and immediately looked down at her arms. She looked confused so I told her to open it. She did and when she got to the center her eyes lit up.

In the center of the cloth was a black belt, with the same rose symbol that she had on her headphones as the buckle, with a box for ammo on the right side, for her scythe, The Crimson Rose. On the back there was a clip to put her weapon when she wasn't in combat. "An ammo belt?!" She exclaimed in surprise. I shoved my hands into my waist length jacket and shrugged as I smiled. "Well you're always complaining about not having a good place to put your ammo so... There you go." She smiled widely.

"Seriously Ivan, this is too much." "That's too bad because we are not yet done in the act of gift giving." She looked confused so I continued. "I got one more gift for you today." She still looked confused.

"So...Um where is it?" "You're holding it." I replied. She looked down at her hands and saw the red cloth and the belt. "Is it in the cloth?" She asked. "Sort of." I replied. "Open it up completely." She put the belt in one hand and grabbed the cloth in the other. She held onto one end of it and let the other end drop. When it completely opened up she was holding it upside down. When she held the right way she realized what it was almost instantly. "Awesome!" She exclaimed.

And it was awesome it was a red cloak that had a hood at the top. "I thought you'd like it." I said. "I don't like it." She said. That worried me for a second then she said. "I love it!" She then latched onto me in a giant bear hug. I gave her a quick hug and then pulled away and shivered. The cold winds of October were picking up. "Alright let's get home before we catch a cold."

She nodded in agreement and slipped on her headphones like she usually did. Now though she didn't just listen to one song over and over again. She also listened to a few others, the ones I could remember were, Red Like Roses, Mirror Mirror, and I Burn, to name a few. We were walking from Signal so I had 10 minutes to enact the plan. I calmly, slowly, slipped my phone out of my pocket, so as not to arouse suspicion from Ruby.

But had nothing to fear for she was in her own world of music, not paying me the least bit of attention. I quickly pulled up the texts and sent my message 'We'll b there n 8 mins.' Then I closed my phone. I had done my part now it was their turn to get it ready. We arrived at Ruby's house in 9 minutes after that.

By now she had pulled off her headphones, so I asked her if I could come in to warm up. She said it was fine and we headed inside. When we went inside we were met with darkness. "That's weird." She said. "Why are all the lights off?" I shrugged in the darkness forgetting she couldn't see me. "Hm." Was all she said as she turned on the lights. As soon as lights were switched on people jumped out from everywhere yelling. "SURPRISE!" "Huh?" She asked surprised.

"Happy birthday little red!" I shouted as I mussed up her hair. "A surprise party?" She asked. "Awesome! Thanks guys." She gave me a quick hug then went over to Yang and her father and gave them hugs. Yang was about 5'6" with blonde hair. She wore a yellow shirt with the image of a flaming heart on the left side.

Over that she wore a tan jacket with brown outlines, and black cuffs on the sleeves that ended around her elbow. Wrapped around her neck was an orange scarf. She also wore a pair of black short shorts held up by a brown belt. The belt on the back ended in a pleated skirt. In the front on the right side was a flap that held the same heart symbol that was on her top. On her feet she wore a pair of brown knee high leather platform boots. Wrapped around her left leg was a grey bandana. On her wrists were her prized gauntlets which fired shotgun shells on her command.

I stayed for about an hour then I left for my house. It took a little longer than last time because I ran into… Complications. Three guys jumped me as I was walking through an alley across from my run down little house. One guy, the leader I guessed, held a knife. His cronies held other blunt instruments that consisted of a baseball bat and a rusted pipe.

"Give us your wallet and we won't hurt you." The leader said. I looked around for a second, coming up with a strategy. "Three against one?" I asked. "That's a little unfair isn't it?" "Who said we fought fair?" The leader asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh you misunderstand." I replied with a smirk of my own, putting my hands in my messenger bag looking for my weapon.

"I meant unfair for you." They growled in response. I found my weapon and gripped it tight, my hand still in the bag. "Now listen." I continued. "I'm in a good mood today, so if you guys leave right now I'll forget this ever happened." "Alright punk you're asking for it!" The leader exclaimed as he lunged at me as I quickly pulled my weapon from my bag as it expanded to its full size. The thug, who was expecting the feeling of steel plunging into flesh, was severely surprised when his knife met my shield with a satisfying 'thunk'.

My shield was a relatively simple design, a circle with my family crest in the center*. The crest was a blue circle with two parts on the left and right that extended into points. The one on the right pointing up, the one on the left pointing down. In the center was a wavy line that divided the circle in half.

"My turn." I said with a smirk. I pushed him back with my shield and prepared for my attack. "Let's get him boys," The leader said. "He can't take all of us." With that he and his goons charged at me. The leader again tried to stab me but I quickly bashed him with my shield. After that I flipped over him and his goons as I threw my shield at the alley wall. It bounced and hit the first goon then it ricocheted** and hit the second goon and flew back to me.

I promptly caught it like a Frisbee and replaced it on my arm. I then charged the mugger that held the bat and bashed him twice in the face, then a third time into the wall. Then I switched my attention to the man with the pipe. Having recovered from my first hit he attacked me with his pipe twice. I easily blocked both strikes and quickly struck him in the chest while he brought his weapon back for a third blow. I delt a quick blow to the head and pushed him against the alley wall, knocking him out.

'Now where's the leader?' I thought to myself. Just as this thought entered my mind, a sharp pain erupted in my side as the leader dug his knife into it. "Not so tough now are you?" He asked smugly. I stumbled away from him and struggled as I pulled the knife out of my side and quickly threw it away. The blood rushed out of my wound. I concentrated and quickly used my aura to help heal the wound.

It wasn't fully healed but it was enough to allow me to keep fighting. I chuckled. "Well done." I said as I advanced toward him. "You managed to land ONE hit on me. Granted it was achieved using cowardly tactics, but it happened none the less. Sadly you've gotten blood on my favorite coat and that is just unforgivable." I said as I shook my head. I quickly charged and struck him over and over until he fell.

He started crawling back towards his goons. "Please, I'll give you anything you want just please just let us go." He begged. "Go." I replied. "What?" "Leave and don't ever, EVER, let me catch you, or your goons hanging around here again." He got up nervously and backed up towards his other goon.

"No problem," He said smiling nervously. "No problem at all. Jackson, grab Peters." He whispered to the only other goon left awake. "Jackson", as I now knew him as, went over to the mugger I knocked out and all three of them ran out of the alley. I looked down at my now blood-stained coat and sighed. "This really was my favorite coat." I shook my head and continued on through the alley towards my home.

* * *

**Story notes: **

***the symbol on the shield is the crest of friendship from digimon.**

****I spelt ricocheted right on the first time.**

* * *

**So there's chapter one, mostly just intros and back stories. This actually took a lot longer than I thought it would, but a lot of effort went into it so it's understandable... Hopefully. Anyway I do want to say two more things before I sign off. 1.) I want to thank my friend Tiffiny for betaing this. She helped me get this together and she's the main reason the chapter is what it is. 2.) I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read this. Hopefully this fandom will get more popular and there will be more great fics to read. Anyway I've rambled enough until next time, bye!**


End file.
